Friends doesn't apply here 'sekuel because of you'
by yongie13
Summary: Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae, namun namja itu menyukai Sungmin, lalu bagaimana Sungmin?/"pernahkah satu kali saja kau menganggapku sebagai yeojya?.../HaeHyuk sligh SiBum and Kyumin fanfic/RnR...


**Tittle: Friends doesn't apply here**

**Author:: Yongie13**

**Cast: HaeHyuk**

**Maincast:: KyuMin and SiBum**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini. semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. Tapi alur cerita asli milik saya.**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**don't copy my fanfic**

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>"Kalau kau datang hanya ingin memandangi Sungmin <em>eonnie<em>, sebaiknya kau pergi dari rumahku"

"Akhhh,,, kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku Hyuk-ah?" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

Yeojya cantik itu menatap Donghae tidak suka, ia ingin sekali memukul _namja_ ikan itu karena mengabaikan semua ceritanya.

"Karena kau menyebalkan!" ucap Eunhyuk mem-pout bibirnya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tapi kau yang menyuruhku datang kesini," bela Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Untuk mendengarkan ceritaku, bukan untuk memandangi Sungmin _eonnie_. Apa kau mau di hajarnya?" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju Sungmin.

Donghae hanya menatap kedua kakak beradik itu yang kini seperti bicara serius lalu Sungmin tersenyum kearah Donghae, membuat _namja_ ikan itu membalas senyumnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan mendekati Donghae.

"Bisa minta tolong Hae-ah?" tanya Sungmin berjongkok di hadapan Donghae, membuat _namja_ ikan itu bersusah payah mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Tadi Eunhyuk memintaku mengantarnya ke tempat les, tapi aku masih harus melatih beberapa anak lagi. Bisa kau yang mengantarnya?" tanya Sungmin dengan jurus aegyo tingkat dewa-nya.

Melihat itu Donghae menelan ludahnya sendiri "Ne, biar aku yang mengantarnya _noona _," ucap Donghae tersenyum pada Sungmin lalu menatap Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri bingung.

**Eunhyuk pov**

Kupandangi wajah Donghae, tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Tetap ramah dan tetap menyukai Sungmin _eonnie_.

Andai aku dan Sungmin _eonnie_ bukan saudara,,,

Haishhh apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Sungmin _eonnie_ itu saudaraku satu-satunya. Kalau di tidak ada maka aku tinggal berdua dengan _appa _.

Kalian bertanya dimana umma-ku? Dia meninggal saat melahirkan aku. Sungguh tragis bukan? Sungmin _eonnie_ bilang umma sangat cantik sepertiku. Dan umma sangat baik sepertinya.

"Sungmin _noona _ hari ini terlihat sangat cantik ne? tapi dia belum memiliki _namjachigu_ kan Hyuk-ah?"

Degh

Aku hanya diam merespon ucapan Donghae yang sibuk menyetir. setiap bersamaku, Donghae pasti bertanya hal ini. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapinya. Dia tidak salah, tapi kau rasa perasaankulah yang salah. Tidak ada alasan untuk menyalahkan perasaan Donghae pada Sungmin _eonnie_.

"Hyuk-ah? Kau mengabaikan aku heoh?"

"Ani… aku dengar. Kau mau jawaban seperti apa tuan muda?" ucapku berusaha bercanda padanya.

"Tidak! Karena aku yang ingin menjadi _namja_chigu-nya,"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku mendengar penuturannya. Tidakkah ini kejam? Tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk menyalahkannya. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Kau sudah tahu, tidakkah kau bosan bertanya itu trus padaku Hae-ah? Tidak adakah pertanyaan lain?" aku mem-pout bibirku menghilangkan perasaan kecewaku dengan bersikap seperti ini padanya. Donghae mngelus pelan rambutku lalu tersenyum menatapku. Sungguh aku menyukai sentuhannya.

"Kau mau aku bertanya apa? Tentang _namja_chigumu? Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki _namja_chigu" ledeknya menjentik kepalaku membuatku mengelus pelan keningku.

"Appo… kau selalu menyiksaku," rengekku pada Donghae.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Aku mulai duduk bosan di hadapan TV. Sungguh lama menanti Sungmin _eonnie_ yang belum pulang dari belanjanya. Seminggu ini _appa _ juga akan ke itali mengurus perusahaan yang bangun _appa _ sejak ia tamat kuliah. Sungguh hebat kan? Ne… _appa _ adalah _namja_ yang sangat hebat dan juga sangat setia, buktinya ia tidak menikah lagi sejak kepergian umma.

Cklek

Segera saja aku berbalik dan menatap pintu yang kini sedikit terbuka. Aku yakin itu Sungmin _eonnie_, jadinya aku langsung berlari menghampirinya.

Degh

Sekarang aku, lee Hyukjae hanya bisa diam di depan pintu saat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat err menakjubkan di mataku. Sungmin _eonnie_ berciuman. Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali meyakinkan pemandangan didepanku saat ini.

"Uhuk uhuk…" merasa mendengar batukanku segera saja mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Aku hanya menatapnya malas, kulihat Sungmin _eonnie_ menunduk malu dan _namja_ satunya hanya tersenyum menatapku yang menaikkan alis bingung.

"Hmm kalau begitu aku pulang ne chagiya?"

**Chup**

Satu kecupan di pipi kenyal Sungmin _eonnie_ dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin _eonnie_ kembali merona dan _namja_ itu segera saja melesat berlari meninggalkan kami tanpa menyapaku.

'menyebalkan' batinku kesal lalu menatap menyelidik kearah Sungmin _eonnie_.

Sungmin _eonnie_ menatapku sambil tersenyum malu lalu membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan aku yang masih bingung dengan maksudnya. Sedangkan yeojya aegyo itu telah berlari kedapur membawa seluruh belanjaannya.

'dia _namja_chigu _eonnie_, jadi jangan cemburu ne' bisikan Sungmin _eonnie_ masih terngiang jelas di pikiranku. Aku tidak kecewa pada Sungmin _eonnie_, ini tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah, hanya akulah yang berfikir berlebihan. Tidak bisa di salahkan kalau ternyata Sungmin _eonnie_ menyukai _namja_ itu dan aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Donghae yang menyukai Sungmin _eonnie_. Haruskah aku menyalahkan perasaanku?...

"_Eonnie_?" panggilku pada Sungmin _eonnie_ yang kini sibuk menyusun bahan belanjaannya.

Aku duduk di kursi meja makan kami mengupas apel merah yang ada di atas meja.

"Engh? Wae chagi?" tanya Sungmin _eonnie_ hanya menoleh sekilas kearahku.

"Hmmm _namja_ itu?" tanyaku sedikit ragu pada Sungmin _eonnie_.

"Hng? Kyuhyun? Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun? Oh jadi nama _namja_ itu Kyuhyun.

"Hngg ne… sejak kapan _eonnie_ jadian dengannya?" tanyaku masih ragu pada Sungmin _eonnie_.

"Tadi pagi," jawab Sungmin _eonnie_ polos. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu kemudian tersenyum kearahku.

"_Eonnie_… hng… akhh anio," kubatalkan untuk bertanya sejak kapan Sungmin _eonnie_ dekat dengan.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin _eonnie_ menatapku bingung

"Aku lapar," aku tersenyum menatap Sungmin _eonnie_ yang kini semakin bingung. Kemudian ia tersenyum menatapku.

"Ne… _eonnie_ akan masak untukmu"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kibum-ah? Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku pada kibum yang kini menatap kesal pada tumpukan buku agenda sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Membakar agenda ketua osis" umpatnya kesal. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah aneh kibum yang sudah tertular siwon.

Mata coklatku menatap gerbang sekolah yang tidak jauh dari koridor tempatku berdiri. Donghae berdiri dengan _namja_ yang sedikit tidak asing denganku. Itu kyuhyun, _namja_chigu Sungmin _eonnie_. Apa mereka kenal? Apa Donghae sudah mengetahui hal ini?

Cukup lama mereka berbincang kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari sekolah kami. Segera saja aku menghampiri Donghae. Ia tersenyum kearahku. Sepertinya Donghae tidak mengetahuinya.

"Wae Hyuk-ah?" aku hanya menatap punggung kyuhyun yang kini sudah menjauh meninggalkan kawasan dekat sekolah.

"Hng.. Kau kenal dengannya?" tanyaku sedikit ragu pada Donghae.

"Ne… dia sepupuku, kau menyukainya? Mau kukatakan padanya?"

"Ani," jawabku singkat. Kini pikirannku mulai meracau kemana-mana.

Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun _namja_chigu Sungmin _eonnie_ itu sepupu Donghae yang menyukai Sungmin _eonnie_. akhh sungguh rumit.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, lantas kenapa menatapnya seperti itu?" aku hanya tersenyum canggung pada Donghae.

"Hmm oh iya, hari ini aku main kerumahmu ne? aku mau melihat Sungmin _noona _, aku mau menghilangkan rasa lelahku karena tugas osis ini," melasnya padaku. Aku semakin tersenyum canggung pada Donghae saat mendengar ucapannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

hari ini Donghae mengantarkan aku pulang, ia hanya ingin melihat Sungmin _eonnie_, apa aku harus mengatakan kalau Sungmin _eonnie_ sudah memiliki _namja_chigu dan _namja_ itu adalah Kyuhyun, sepupu Donghae sendiri.

"Hyuk-ah, apa Sungmin _noona _ menyukaiku? Aku ingin menyatakan cintaku padanya."

Degh

Aku meremas ujung rok-ku. Dadaku sakit mendengarnya, tapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kalau Sungmin _eonnie_ memiliki _namja_chigu, hati Donghae pasti sakit. Apalagi sekarang ini Donghae sibuk dengan urusan osisnya, ia pasti sangat lelah.

"Kau yakin ingin mengatakannya? Saranku batalkan saja," ucapku membuatnya menatapku kesal.

"Turun!"

"Mwo? Apa katamu?" tanyaku bingung pada sosok Donghae yang kini turun dan tidak berapa lama kemudian ia membuka pintu penumpang dan menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"appo!sakit ppabo! Kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku yang sudah merapikan pakaianku yang sedikit kusut karena kelakuan Donghae.

"Kalau ada kau, Sungmin _eonnie_ pasti akan menolakku karena kau akan mengacaukan acaraku."

degh

_Namja_ bodoh! Apa otaknya juga bodoh seperti ikan! Makiku dalam hati.

"Hae-ah, Sungmin _eonnie_…"

Blam

Donghae sudah menutup pintu mobilnya dan meninggalkan aku sendirian di persimpangan yang cukup jauh dari rumahku.

"Pabbo! Kenapa aku harus bersaudara dengan Sungmin _eonnie_. Kenapa _namja_ bodoh itu tidak pernah mau mendengarkan setiap kata-kataku. Awas saja kalau dia sampai mengetahui kalau Sungmin _eonnie_ memiliki _namja_chigu. Aku… aku… aku takut Donghae marah dan menghindar dariku" makiku yang kemudian memelan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Haish… kenapa rumahku begitu jauh sih! Mana sudah gerimis begini! Kalau aku sakit kau harus tanggung jawab Lee Donghae" gerutuku melindungi isi tasku agar tidak terlalu basah karena air hujan yang datang mengeroyokku.

**Eunhyuk pov end**

"lee hyukjae ppabo! Kenapa dia tidak pernah menyemangatiku sih! Aku ini kan temannya. Mulai sekarang kata teman itu tidak berlaku lagi. Setelah mendapatkan Sungmin _eonnie_, aku akan menjadi kakak iparnya dan menghapus pertemanan kami" bangga Donghae kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Ia menautkan alisnya melihat motor merah yang sepertinya dikenalnya.

"Kenapa motor si evil ada disini? Oh iya,,, aku lupa Sungmin _eonnie_ satu sekolah dengannya, mungkin urusan sekolah," gerutu _namja_ ikan itu kemudian melangkah masuk.

"_Noona _?" teriak Donghae pada sosok Sungmin yang duduk sendiri di beranda rumahnya karena kyuhyun sedang ke dalam.

Sungmin sedikit berjinjit mencoba mencari sosok yeojya cantik yang biasanya akan muncul dari balik punggung Donghae.

"Hyukkie mana Hae-ah?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak denganku," ucap Donghae kesal.

"Hng? Kalau begitu kenapa kau kesini? Ada perlu denganku?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya menundukkan kepalanya, setangkai mawar di sembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. _Namja_ ikan itu kini menatap ragu padanya.

Kali ini dia akan mengatakannya pada Sungmin, semua perasaan yang sudah di rasakannya beberapa tahun ini.

"Hng.. _Noona _, apa _noona _ mau jadi yeojyachiguku?" tanya Donghae meyakinkan Sungmin dengan setangkai mawar merah. Sungmin yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ia menatap aneh pada Donghae.

"Hyung? Kenapa ada disini? Akhh chagi, sepertinya air keranmu bermasalah. Tapi aku sudah menguhubungi tukangnya," seorang _namja_ tampan keluar dari rumah Sungmin membuat Donghae membatu sesaat saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'chagi' untuk Sungmin.

"Hng… mianhae Hae-ah…"

"gwenchanayo _noona _, aku hanya belajar menyatakan cinta. Besok aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku, makanya aku ingin belajar. Hehe," ucap Donghae menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Sangat terlihat ketidak mengertian Kyuhyun pada sikap Donghae dan begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang ikut tersenyum mencoba mengerti maksud kata-kata Donghae. Cukup lama ketiganya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"_eonnie_? Aku pulang," sapaan seorang yeojya cantik membuat mereka menatap sosok yeojya itu. Tubuh yang sudah basah karena guyuran air, padahal masih gerimis. Namun tubuh yeojya itu sudah basah seperti tercebur kedalam danau.

"hyukie? Kau kenapa chagi? kenapa basah begini?" khawatir Sungmin pada lalu berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"tadi seorang yeojya tua tidak sengaja menyiram air buangan dari apartement-nya mengenai aku yang berjalan di bawahnya" ucapnya sudah sedikit mengigil.

"Kau! Ikut aku"

Grep

Sungmin hanya membulatkan matanya bingung saat tangan Donghae menarik pergelangan Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang bingung.

"Appo! Kau kenapa sih Hae-ah" bentak Eunhyuk saat Donghae sudah membawanya menjauhi pekarangan rumahnya dengan menaikkan tubuh basahnya pada mobilnya.

Yeojya cantik itu kini sudah mengigil, namun Donghae hanya menatapnya kesal. Tidak mempedulikan gerutuan Eunhyuk yang sudah kedinginan.

"Kau bilang kita teman, kau bilang Sungmin _noona _ tidak memiliki _namja_chigu. Inikah alasan kenapa kau terlihat aneh saat melihat kyuhyun tadi siang?" bentak Donghae tanpa alasan pada Eunhyuk

Yeojya itu hanya menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"haishhhh! Aku kecewa denganmu Lee hyukjae"

Degh

Yeojya itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan penuh penekanan dan sarat akan emosi. Matanya menjadi sayu menatap Donghae yang masih mengkoar marah.

"ne… aku tahu selama ini akulah yang salah Hae-ah, akulah yang harusnya disalahkan. Bukan Sungmin _eonnie_ dan… bukan juga kau. Tapi akulah yang salah. Harusnya aku tidak pernah bilang 'andai Sungmin _eonnie_ bukan saudaraku' melainkan andai aku tidak ada. Pasti kehidupan kalian akan lebih baik dari sekarang. Mianhae" yeojya itu menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

Donghae menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang semakin menjauh. Sedikit rasa bersalah merasukinya, tapi ia mengubur rasa bersalah itu dengan kekecewaannya. Kekecewaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau kenapa Hae-ah?" tanya Siwon yang bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Donghae dua minggu terakhir ini.

"hng… kenapa Eunhyuk jarang kesini ya? Biasanya dua hari sekali dia akan kemari dan menggangumu," ucap Siwon meletakkan penanya di bawah dagu dan memasang pose berfikirnya.

"Tidak perlu sebut nama anak itu!"

"Ekh?" Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar Donghae menghentam meja kerjanya kemudian berjalan keluar.

Kini _namja_ tampan itu berdiri didepan pintu ruang osis saat melihat sosok yeojya cantik menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae hanya diam seperti menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar dari bibir sang yeojya.

"Mianhaeyo aku belum bilang kalau saat itu Sungmin _eonnie_ sudah memiliki _namja_chigu. Tadi pagi Sungmin _eonnie_ mananyakanmu, dia bilang sudah dua minggu kau tidak pernah datang kerumah lagi. Sekali lagi mianhae," ucap yeojya itu sopan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Donghae yang masih diam di depan pintu ruang osis.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya Hae-ah?" Donghae masih saja diam di tempatnya saat Siwon menepuk pelan pundaknya. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon melainkan berjalan meninggalkannya menuju atap sekolah.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau punya masalah dengan Hyukkie? Kau membuatnya menjadi yeojya pendiam Hae-ah," sebuah suara membuat Donghae membalikkan penglihatannya menatap Kibum yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Dulu kau menasehati Siwon-ie, tapi sekarang biarkan aku menasehatimu. Dengan bersikap begini kau menyakitinya," jelas Kibum, tapi Donghae tak kunjung menanggapinya. _Namja_ tampan itu kini berdiri dan menatap Kibum sekilas lalu berjalan kemudian berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya? Karena teman? Dengar Kibum-ah, Friend doesn't apply here," ucap Donghae tidak berteriak tapi bisa di dengar oleh seorang yeojya yang kini berdiri dengan bekal makanannya di balik pintu atap sekolah.

_Namja_ itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun kembali berhenti saat mendapati sosok yeojya cantik yang biasanya sangat bahagia kini bergetar menahan isakannya. Donghae sangat mengenal yeojya itu, bahkan dari wangi vannila itu ia mengetahhui Eunhyuk-lah yeojya itu.

"Hiks…" sukses! Sebuah isakan terdengar di telinga _namja_ tampan itu. Namun kekecewaannya membuatnya menulikan telinga dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan yeojya yang kini begitu sakit menahan perasaannya.

**Eunhyuk pov**

Sekarang kupandang Sungmin _eonnie_ yang masih sibuk bercerita dengan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu kami.

"_Eonnie_,,, kalau aku pergi, apa _eonnie_ akan menangis?"

"Ekh?" hanya ekspresi terkejut yang kudapati. Bukan hanya dari Sungmin _eonnie_, tapi juga dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku diikuti anggukan Sungmin _eonnie_.

Aku memutar bola mataku untuk berfikir menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Saat ini yang terifkir olehku adalah Umma.

"Umma," hanya satu kata itu yang terucap.

"Jangan konyol! Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan bicara begitu lagi, kalau kau menyusul umma, maka _eonnie_ akan marah padamu," ucapnya menggembungkan pipinya sangat lucu, melihat itu Kyuhyun mulai membujuk Sungmin _eonnie_ untuk mengembalikan mood-nya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu _eonnie_," ucapku menjulurkan lidahku lalu berlari kembali ke kamarku.

"appa? Aku mohon ne?" pintaku pada appa yang kini tengah menguhubungiku. Dengan helaan nafas berkali-kali akhirnya appa menyetujui permintaan anehku.

**Eunhyuk pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kalian belum juga baikan? Ruangan ini sepi kalau tidak ada suara Eunhyuk," ucap Siwon merentangkan kedua pergelangan tangannya keatas meja yang ditutupi tumpukan berkas-berkas osis.

"Diamlah dan lanjutkan kerjamu!" ucap Donghae dingin pada Siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Kau begitu membencinya sekarang. Kudengar dari Kibum, Eunhyuk jadi yeojya pendiam sekarang," terang Siwon menatap Donghae.

Tok tok

"Masuk!" perintah Donghae pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang osis. Setelah mendengar persetujuan itu seorang yeojya cantik dengan kaos putih serta jaket levis dan ransel hijau bercorak bebek melangkah memasuki ruang osis.

"Kau?" kedua _namja_ yang ada diruangan itu membulatkan matanya menatap sosok Eunhyuk-lah yeojya itu. Kini yeoya cantik itu seidkit memamerkan gummy smile andalannya yang kini terlihat kaku.

"Ada apa lagi Eunhyuk-ssi?" ucap Donghae formal walau dalam hatinya penuh dengan pertanyaan.

'ada apa dengan Euenhyuk?'

'Kenapa dia berpakaian begitu?'

Tapi pikiran itu masih tertutup rapat oleh kekecewaannya.

"hehe. Mianhae menggangu kalian, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Sayonara," ucapnya membungkukkan badan lalu berbalik dan menutup pintu ruang osis meninggalkan dua _namja_ yang menatapnya bingung dengan berbagai pikiran aneh.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan, yeojya itu bersandar di tembok. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang sejak tadi merasa takut akan pilihannya.

Cklek

Yeojya itu berbalik menatap pintu ruangan yang dibuka oleh seorang _namja_ tampan.

"Hae? Akhh aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu masalah _namja_chigu Sungmin eon…"

"kau pikir dengan begini aku akan memaafkanmu? Kau pikir aku tidak akan membencimu? Kau pikir aku ini apa HEOH?" bentak Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya bingung. Namun yeojya itu kini terlalu sabar untuk menekan semua emosinya.

"Mianhae."

"Mianhae? Kau bilang kau temanku, kau akan membantuku! Aku selalu mencoba membantumu Eunhyuk-ah, tapi kenapa…"

"Pernah satu kali saja kau mendengarkan ceritaku? Pernah satu kali saja kau mendengarkan penjelasanku? Satu kali saja kau melihatku sebagai yeojya? Pernahkah satu kali saja dalam pertemanan kita kau menganggapku yeojya seutuhnya Hae-ah?" runtuh sudah pertahan yeojya cantik itu dengan tetes air mata yang melesak begitu saja dari mata indahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, dan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku menahan semua perasaanku. Sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mianhaeyo," ucapnya membungkukkan badan lalu berlari begitu saja meninggalan Donghae yang masih bingung harus berbbuat apa.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Donghae pov**

"_Noona _? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanyaku pada Sungmin _noona _ yang keluar dari bandara. Mata yeojya itu sedikit bengakak, ingin sekali aku menghapus air matanya. Namun disisinya sekarang ada Kyuhyun.

"Anio,,, hanya mengantarkan kepergian Eunhyuk," ucapnya seidkit menahan tangis.

"Mwo? Hyukkie? Dia kemana?"

"ekh? Bukankah kemarin dia sudah pamitan dengan kalian? Eunhyuk pindah ke Paris dan tinggal dengan Teukie eonnie."

Degh

Yeojya itu! Setelah membuat persaanku kacau sekarang dia meninggalkan aku ke Paris. Setelah mengatakan perasaannya dia pergi begitu saja.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Menyesal? Itulah yang kau rasakan sekarang Hae-ah," aku mengangguk saat mendengar Siwon menepuk pundakku pelan. Sekarang kami ada di atap sekolah, memandangi awan kota Seoul.

"Ternyata kisah cintamu berbeda denganku."

"Setidaknya kau lebih baruntung dariku."

"Hae? Kau mau mencoba mencintainya?" suara lembut Kibum membuatku berbalik dan menatapnya. Kibum tersenyum kearahku.

"Hubungi dia, katakan kau juga mencintainya. Walau dia tidak akan semudah itu kembali ke kota ini, setidaknya ia akan mengetahui perasaannya berbalas," jelas kibum memberikan secarik kertas dengan nomer ponsel yang baru kulihat. Aku menaikkan alisku bingung.

"Eunhyuk mengganti ponselnya, tadi pagi dia menghubungiku," jelasnya kembali padaku.

"Now! Friend apply here, arra?"

"Arraseo, kalian temanku. Gomawo" ucapku pada Siwon dan Kibum kemudian meraih ponsel putihku dari seragam sekolahku.

Aku tidak akan menghubunginya hanya untuk mendengar suaranya, kalau mendengar suaraku mungkin dia akan menutup ponselnya lansgung. Kali ini biarkan aku mencobanya.

To:: F.L EEunhyuk

Subject: mian_telat

_Ini aku _Donghae_, apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu. aku juga akan berusaha mencintaimu. Mianhae aku telat. Tunggu aku ne? suatu hari nanti, aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Paris, kau adalah orang yang akan kutemui pertama kali di Paris. Nado saranghaeyo Lee HyukJae. _

Eodiseobuteo yaegihalkka eonjebuteonga mworalkka sojunghamiran geol irheogatjanha (mal an haedo aljanha)

Ponselku ebrdering, segera kulihat nama Eunhyuk tertera di layar ponselku.

"Hyukkie? Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanyaku pada eunhyuk.

"_dari mana kau tahu nomer-ku Hae-ah? Kau tahu kau tidak akan marah padamu. Hmmm apa benar yang kau ketik di pesanmu?" _tanyanya sedikti ragu padaku.

"ne, tentu saja iya"

"_tapi aku mau mendnegarnya lansgung darimu."_

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan ada diparis?" tanyaku bingugn padanya.

"_seminggu lagi aku akan kembali dari liburanku, saat itu kau katakan ne?"_ setelah mengucapkan itu aku menatap Kibum dan Siwon yang sudah menahan tawanya.

"mianhae tidak mengatakannya padamu, Eunhyuk meminta libur sekolah pada appa-nya. Dan Sungmin eonnie yang mengetahui perasaan EUnhyuk-lah yang merencanakan ini padamu."

"jadi dia akan kembali ke sini? Dia tidak jadi pindah?" keduanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaanku.

Setidaknya kisah cintaku tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Hanya menuggu sampai ia kembali liburan saja.

* * *

><p><strong>End!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miahae kalau ending-nya jadi gaje begini. Mau pisahin mereka takutnya di sumpel majalah yadong lagi sama Eunhyuk oppa #plakplak<strong>

**Sekarang review ne? saran untuk kemajuan FF saya berikutnya :D**


End file.
